Lily's Diary
by Obsessive-Hp-Twilight-GG-freak
Summary: Why? Why do I love James Potter, and why cant I tell him?
1. Chapter 1

December 4th  
Dear Diary,  
Well... I have had an extremely strange day. I can't talk to anyone except Remus, and I can't find him, so instead I will poor out my feelings to you.

So, since I am partners with Remus in potions I decided to ask his opinion on what to do about my crush on James. But he didn't get around to giving me advice because a _certain_ Marauder beginning with S and ending with S had decided to listen in on our conversation, and then... well he kind of had an extreme laughing fit and had to be carted off to the hospital wing. At that point I was fuming, I mean, out of all the people who could find out about my crush- Sirius had to be the worst! But stranger than that everyone has been staring at me all day and my forehead is really itchy. Perhaps I will go and check it out in a mirror. Be back in five!

*Five minutes later*

I AM GOING TO MURDER SIRIUS ORION BLACK IN HIS SLEEP! HE IS SO DEAD! I found out what was on my forehead. Not that bigger deal really. Just a WHOPPING GREAT SIGN SAYING "I FANCY JAMES POTTER!" (That won't come off!) And you may ask why it's Sirius that I am going to murder? Well just above my left eyebrow it happens to say "All rights reserved by Sirius Black" and as well as that- did mention? IT WON'T COME OFF!  
So excuse me whilst I murder him!


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Diary,

So, after threatening to make sure he is never able to have children (and that's putting it mildly) Sirius finally agreed to take the sign of my head... So you would think I would be fine now- wouldn't you? But funnily enough- guess who saw the sign yesterday. Yes; James The (attractive) Pratt Potter. I might fancy him, but I DEFFINATLY do NOT want _him_ to know that! What shall I do? He hasn't asked me out even once this year- and I don't want to ruin our friendship. On the other hand though- I really, really, really fancy him! Godric... What can I do? I am beginning to get tired now so, instead of myself documenting what happened, i am going to use this new spell i learnt today which writes down the events of a time as if it is a story!

_*During potions lesson*_

After Sirius had returned to potions, they were in potions waiting for Professor Slughorn to arrive, and Lily was threatening to kill him.

''If you DARE tell ANYONE- and that means ANYONE- what I just said, then I will have absolutely no problem whatsoever making sure you are never- and I mean never- able to have children. Do you understand?''

Looking up at Lily, Sirius observed the older girl. He could see why James was in love with her. With her long red tresses and piercing green eyes- who wouldn't fancy her? But not Sirius- he was true to his best mate- and as long as he lived he would never see Lils as anything but a friend. A very deadly and angry friend.

''Yeah, yeah Lils, I get it, no playing cupid unless I want to lose my ability to reproduce and to-''

''Ok! I get your point! And never call me Lils again!''

''You two fighting again?'' Remus asked as he seated himself next to Lily. ''You really need to stop- it's bad for your health Padfoot!"

Remus- of course had worked out that Lily fancied James years ago, but because of the great friend he was had never told anyone else. Especially not James. However, he would bet that within the last few hours, James would find out from Remus' (very idiotic) boyfriend.

''Honey pie, you know fighting Lily won't do anything to damage my _health_. If you get my jist!'' Sirius said, while waggling his eyebrows.

Lily, sat, staring at her shoes, while debating the question that had been in her mind for the last four years. Did she fancy James Potter? Of course- she would like to answer no- but really? Lily Clare Evans had the most ginormous crush on James Charus Potter.

'Why me?' she thought to herself, 'Why, out of the hundreds of girls in Hogwarts, why did it have to be me that fell in love with James Potter (and his amazing hair and body)?'

''Lily?'' Remus murmured quietly, ''James just walked in''

Lily jerked her head up, just to crash headfirst into James, who had somehow managed to get across the classroom and onto the top of Lily's desk in an almost impossible time.

''Potter! Why in Godric's name are you on top of my desk?" Lily shouted

"Cool it Lil's, Slughorn's ill so we've got a free period''


End file.
